Teleconferencing systems, sometimes referred to as videoconferencing, Telepresence, or collaboration systems, allow meetings between persons or groups of people at different locations. Teleconferencing systems may include equipment configured to provide both video and audio communication between the different locations.
For example, certain teleconferencing systems include endpoints that are equipped with multiple cameras and displays configured to capture and present, respectively, different video streams. The video streams can be classified as participant streams (i.e., video captured by cameras and containing views of meeting participants) or data content streams (i.e., computer generated graphical content presented by meeting participants). The data content streams may be generated by various computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. that are connected to the teleconferencing system.